Summon the Beasts
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: Sixth year, and Harry is worrying about the coming war. Luckily, the new DADA professor is bringing with him a whole new way of learning, a fun way to encourage students to give it their all, though Dumbledore is trying to preserve their innocence. XOVER with the anime Baka and Test, don't need to know it to enjoy this. rated T for language. No Pairings. 'ABANDONED FOR NOW'
1. New Professor

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Baka and Test Summon the Beasts.**

**Okay, this is a cross-over with the anime series above, which is hilarious and I would highly recommend watching at least a few episodes. That being said, I'll be explained basically all necessary information in this story anyway, so it's not needed to get what's going on. Those who like Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore, be warned. I won't bash them too much, but it's still there.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall slowly, eyes roaming over the students as they all sat down for the welcoming feast. He knew from experience (as did everyone else in the hall) that there was still a bit of time until the new first years arrived, so he was content to just watch everyone quietly.

Suddenly a thought struck him, and he glanced up at the head table to see if there was any change in the staffing arrangements, besides for DADA, of course. He wondered absently if the DA would again be needed, though personally he didn't think anyone could beat Umbridge in being that bad a teacher. And that was saying something, considering her predecessors included Quirell, Lockhart, and a polyjuiced Death Eater everyone else thought to be a mad retired Auror. Remus may be a werewolf, but general consensus among the students was that he was the best from the first three years Harry had attended. Some of the students even preferred him to 'Moody', even if they didn't know it was actually Crouch, an escaped convict, who had been teaching them all year.

Harry's musings were cut short as the doors opened and Professor McGonagall led the procession of little kids (and had Harry really been that small only a few years ago?) towards the Sorting Hat from its place on the rickety old stool. As the Hall quieted, Harry redirected his focus.

Listening to the Sorting Hat's performance, again preaching about unity of the houses, he wistfully wondered if that was even possible. A Death Eater could easily come from any of the four houses (he had learned that the hard way), not just Slytherin. Still, if the Slytherins weren't ostracized and treated as if they were already murderers, there would be less chance of them living up to those expectations.

He shook his head again, scolding himself for daydreaming as he noticed that the line had shortened a bit since he last looked. He clapped as each student was placed, earning looks from both Hermione and Ron as he didn't stop even for a Slytherin student. He wondered how they could still stereotype people based on a house that they were placed in at age eleven. After all, people changed as they got older, didn't they? Regardless of the evidence that not all Death Eaters were Slytherins (Pettigrew, a lion, and Crouch Jr., a badger), they still insisted on being narrow-minded about it. He had tried convincing them differently, but they had actually had the gall to look concerned that _Voldemort,_ of all people, was possessing Harry. Like Riddle would actually try to encourage people not to drive Slytherins into his own particular brand of slavery.

Dumbledore said a few words before the food appeared, muttering nonsense like he had in Harry's first year. (Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak!), as if there wasn't a war going on and everyone should just be carefree and happy with the world right now.

Harry shook his head, wondering why Dumbledore didn't seem to want everyone to learn what they could for the upcoming war (since now everyone knew it wasn't a figment of Harry's imagination). He wondered about that as he dished himself some food, especially protein and iron-rich foods that would help him recover from the 'border-line starvation' he suffered at the Dursleys.

He spoke quietly with Neville the entire time, debating whether or not the Defense professor (a rugged-looking man with red/pink hair who looked to be Japanese) would be competent or if they should still have DA meetings. Or even if he did know what he was doing, if they should still keep the DA going. You could never have too much practice, after all.

Before he knew it, he was munching on a treacle tart, and the food vanished. He distantly heard Ron groan, muttering to Hermione that his serving (six plates) hadn't been nearly enough. Harry wondered how someone even Ron's size could consume so much without exploding.

"Students! Welcome to Hogwarts for a great year of learning and fun. To the rest, welcome back." The Headmaster started. Harry groaned at the mention of fun. There was still a war coming, regardless of whether or not Dumbledore wanted to 'burden' them with it. Had he been avoiding telling Harry that damn prophecy because he didn't want to 'burden' him, he would probably be better off. Dumbledore continued with a smile and twinkle of his bright blue eyes.

"Another year, another chance to make friends." He 'mused' thoughtfully, before seeming to shake himself out of a stupor. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that any Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products are forbidden and will be confiscated. If seen." He added with a wink. "No students will be allowed to venture into the forest, unless specifically allowed to do so. That brings me to the next order of business." He gave a grand gesture to the new Defense professor, who stood up. "Our new DADA professor, Mr. Yuuji Sakamoto. With him he has brought an entirely different-and unique to our world-learning system. The board of governors decided to go with it this year on a trial basis. Would you like to explain, Mr. Yuuji?" The man nodded and stepped forward as Harry translated the order of the man's name, which was introduced last-name first in Japan.

"I attended a muggle school when I was young, attending classes at the Tokyo Academy of Magic on the weekends and during breaks." The man started in a smooth but sturdy voice. "The muggle school had a system very unlike any that other schools use, muggle or wizarding."

"Students were given a placement test as they entered high school, which would be at about 14 or 15 years old. Depending on their scores, they would be placed in a class with other students in that score range. Class A would have the highest scores, all the way to Class F with the lowest. The higher the class you're in, the better the equipment you get to use and the more privileges you have." Harry wondered where the man was going with this, though it did sound interesting.

"The lower classes could start a…battle, or sorts, with the other classes, and there would be a penalty for the losing class-such as an equipment exchange." The man continued. "But here's where it gets interesting. They battle using something called avatars, little representations of themselves to battle for them so that they wouldn't get hurt physically." Harry thought he caught a glimpse of amusement in the man's eyes, and wondered what that was about.

"The avatar gets its strength from the scores on those placement tests I mentioned. If the avatar's score hits zero, the student has to take another test to replace it. The battles can be in any subject, from Defense and Transfiguration to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Yuuji explained. "Students can battle by subject or using their total score, which would need to be previously agreed upon before the duel begins." He was about to continue but Dumbledore actually cut him off. 'How rude.' Harry thought with a frown. But mentally he was practically jumping up and down at the idea of using these 'avatars' in battle to encourage him to study. That could be really interesting.

"Mr. Yuuji, I hate to interrupt, but the students do have classes early tomorrow." The Headmaster said, eyes twinkling. "Why don't you explain the rest in your classes?" It wasn't a question, and Yuuji stiffened as he nodded shortly.

A few minutes later, as they were led to the common room and he excused himself for the night (ignoring Ron and Hermione's attempts to talk), he wondered how the muggle 'avatar' system would translate into magical schooling. And the man had mentioned different classes based on academic ability, so what about the Houses? He found himself falling asleep as he wondered what kind of questions would be on the placement tests.

* * *

**Reviews are most definitely encouraged. So are questions, and constructive criticism. **


	2. Ickle Firsties

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Baka and Test Summon the Beasts.**

**To 'the reviewer': I hope this meets your expectations. I was seriously disappointed that there was no crossover for these fandoms I could read, so I figured I might as well write one myself.**

* * *

The next morning, Harry was awake and had showered long before the others started to stir. Neville was the first to actually sit up, groaning as he did so. Harry grinned a bit when Neville wrinkled his nose as he realized that Harry had apparently woken up way too early, in his opinion.

"Rise and shine!" Harry called out softly to the others, though only Seamus and Dean woke up, glaring at him like Neville had. Of course, they all knew that his nightmares didn't allow for him to get much sleep, so they couldn't blame him too much.

Harry tugged on his uniform, combing his hair quickly in a less than successful attempt to tame his wild locks. With a sigh, he gave up, wondering when he would learn that it was a fruitless effort and not even try.

By the time the others came out of the showers, Harry was ready to leave, bag packed and all. From the last five years, he knew that Defense and Potions were always before lunch on the first day, and packed his bag accordingly.

He glanced at Ron, contemplating whether his 'friend' was worth the effort it would take to wake him up, before shaking his head decisively. Maybe he would miss breakfast, but considering his eating habits it would probably do him some good. And if he was late to class…well, their dorm-mates could attest to the fact that he had woken them all up. It wasn't his fault Ronald was a deep sleeper.

The other guys waved him on, noticing that he was ready while they were only just now putting their clothes on. Harry laughed, waving at them before leaving the room, gracefully descending the stairs to the common room, only to see the new first years already there.

Used to being the first one awake in Gryffindor, Harry was surprised for a moment, before remembering how nervous he had been for his first day at Hogwarts.

"Good morning." He greeted the eleven year olds with a gentle, welcoming smile. "Are you all ready for classes?" They nodded, most of them smiling back. The couple that didn't looked like their nervousness was about to make them sick.

"I think we're all a bit nervous." One of the kids admitted, glancing at him shyly.

"I was too." Harry told them, grinning at the girl who had spoken. "I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle, and had no idea magic existed until about a month before school started."

"Really?" A boy asked, one of the ones who had looked sick. His curiosity helped settle his stomach a bit. "But…you're Harry Potter, aren't you?" A few of the kids hadn't noticed Harry's scar, but when they heard that their eyes widened. Of all older students to talk to them, it was one of the most famous people in their world?

"Well, yeah, but don't pay attention to that Boy-Who-Lived nonsense." Harry said with a grimace, hoping to quell any hero-worship. The last thing he needed was another Collin Creevey (who had been much better last year) or Ginny Weasley. "Whatever happened only happened because my mother was incredibly smart and set something up to protect me. I didn't actually do anything myself. After all, I was a baby. I don't know if I was even able to form words, at that point."

The kids laughed a bit, seeing his logic. Harry grinned at them, feeling accomplished. "Are you hungry?" he asked. In answer, he heard someone's stomach growl, so he smiled again and opened the portrait, beckoning them through.

For the next fifteen minutes, he led them to the Great Hall, explaining a bit about Hogwarts and what they could expect as they walked, telling them about the teachers, warning them about Snape, Filch, Peeves the poltergeist, the trick staircases and walls, and introducing them to Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, who greeted them all warmly. Once the ghost had passed, Harry explained that most of the ghosts in the castle would help them find their classes if asked politely, even the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's house ghost. Of course, this didn't include Peeves.

"Here we are." He said, opening the door to the Great Hall, closing it after they all entered. "Breakfast will turn up in a few minutes. We're a bit early, I think, and the House Elves can't just conjure up food to give us."

"What are House Elves?" One of the first years, who had introduced herself as Madison, asked with wide eyes. Harry was pretty sure she was muggle-born, as were a few of the other new first years.

"A House Elf…" Harry trailed off, wondering how to explain. "They're small creatures that work here, and sometimes families have them at their homes. The elves work in the kitchen, do the laundry, and clean whatever the caretaker, Filch, can't."

"Are they slaves?" another muggle-born asked, eyes wide. He had heard a few people on the Hogwarts Express talking about how their families punished their House Elves.

"Yes. A group of regular elves was cursed by goblin a few thousand years ago," he explained, recalling what Dobby and Winky had told him when he expressed his curiosity. "The elves transformed, and were bound to wizarding families. A House Elf feeds on their master's magic in order to survive, because the curse made them unable to generate their own magic. That wouldn't be as much of an issue if they were human, like us, but for a magical creature made entirely of magic…" he trailed off.

"But…what happens if they're set free?" Another boy, Jason, asked worriedly. He himself was raised in a pureblood home, and though he knew some of what Harry had just explained, he hadn't known how his family servants got their magic.

"They're cut off from the magic." Harry said simply. "To free a House Elf, the master of the home needs to present them with an article of clothing. Once that's done, the elf leaves the house, and tries to find another family to serve."

"That's horrible!" Mariah, Madison's twin sister, said. "Do the House Elves get treated well?" Harry grimaced at the question.

"It really depends on the family." He hedged carefully. "Some treat them really well, some indifferently, and others…mistreat them. A House Elf is obligated by magic to punish themselves if they disobey or displease their magic in any way.

"However," Harry warned, "A lot of the Elves are quite happy with their lot in life. They don't remember a time when their natures were different, because the original group of House Elves died off a long time ago. They love working, and take pride in being able to meet their master's needs."

The first years nodded in acknowledgement, some of them looking shocked at the description (likely raised by muggles, who had, for the most part, demolished slavery long ago). Jason was still reeling at the new information, deciding to never dismiss an elf when he grew up and became the head of his family.

As if on cue, the food appeared, and the muggle-raised kids gasped at the sight like they had the night before. Not that Harry blamed them; it had taken him some time to get used to it, himself. By this point, more students had arrived, and Harry sat a few feet from the new students, close enough to answer any questions but not too close that they couldn't speak privately. Not that they seemed to care, as they were fairly comfortable with him now.

Unbeknownst to the students, they were being watched from the head table. Yuuji Sakamoto glanced at the boy with messy black hair, mentally acknowledging who he was but dismissing it. Famous or not, the boy seemed interesting. Within a night, he had gotten a group of first years to become comfortable for the first day of classes, and explained to them something that caused a lot of controversy if the debate really got going without being biased about it, letting the kids form their own opinions.

As Yuuji observed the Potter boy talking and laughing with three other boys his age, he smirked.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Reviews are like CRACK, people. Please support this addiction so I don't go through withdrawals. By that, I mean severe lack of motivation.**


	3. Defense Exam Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Baka to Test.**

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. To be honest, I totally forgot about this story. Not that I'm very good about updating the stories I remember, either.**

* * *

Harry arrived at the Defense classroom a few minutes earlier than he usually would, and he wasn't the only one. Everyone was curious about what the new professor had been talking about at the feast, even if most of them dreaded the thought of taking so many tests.

A moment later, the door opened, and the new professor gestured for them to come in, which they did. Harry sat at a desk in the middle of the room next to Neville, who was thankful. Harry's quiet encouragement tended to help with his confidence.

Professor Sakamoto sat idly at his desk until the class officially started. A few stragglers came in, and Harry was surprised to see Hermione among them. She dragged Ron behind her, angry that the redhead had caused her to be late.

"Two points from the Houses of each person who arrived late." Sakamoto said calmly, standing up before anyone (i.e. Ron) could protest. "Now that we're all here, let's get started. Now, I hope that you were all listening to the explanation of the new system last night?" He glanced at them all as if doubting it, eyes lingering on Ron and a few others.

Not that Harry could blame the man.

"The Headmaster did cut my explanation short, but no matter. More on that will be explained next lesson. For now, I have a test for you!" He smirked sadistically as a majority of the class groaned. Even Hermione was horrified that she hadn't been given a chance to study and revise.

"Oh, don't worry too much about this, whatever you score on the test is only a starting point, you will have many opportunities to improve on it." Sakamoto scolded, rolling his eyes, before flicking his wand and charming papers to fly to each person, where they landed upside down.

"Down turn them over until I tell you to." He warned, just as Hermione was about to do so. "This is only part one, the theory and general knowledge part of the exam. If you don't know the answer, skip the question, but for those you do know be thorough. Once you're all finished we'll move on to the practical portion of the test. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione started, after raising her hand, not waiting to be called on. "What does the practical portion entail?"

"One point from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn; you are not the only one with a question." He gestured to a few others whose hands were raised, all of whom were surprised and pleased that a professor was finally calling the bookworm out on her rudeness. "I will explain that part of the exam when we get to it."

Harry was amused to see that Hermione seemed to be struggling to decide whether to be angry, hurt, or embarrassed. It wasn't often that she was scolded by a teacher, unless Snape counted.

"Anyone else?" Sakamoto asked, seeing that Hermione wasn't going to throw a fit, no matter how tempted she might be to do so. More hands rose, encouraged that they wouldn't be ignored in favor of the school's resident know-it-all.

The man spent the next few minutes answering questions. There were anti-cheating runes carved into the desks, and those who tried would receive a nasty hex. The only enchanted quill allowed was a spell-checking one. Anyone caught talking while taking the test (or while the person they were talking to was still taking it), would have their test torn up and wouldn't have a score.

No, they couldn't use their books or notes on the test. When a few students laughed at the person to ask the question, the professor frowned at them, saying that it wasn't a bad question, as he'd known many teachers who allowed that very thing on occasion.

Ron asked if he could eat a snack while taking the test, regardless of the fact that breakfast was twenty minutes ago. That one got a resounding no from the professor, while the students just wondered (not for the first time) where the redhead stored all that food.

Finally, Professor Sakamoto gave them the go-ahead to start the test. Harry flipped his over, glancing at the format (multiple question, fill in the blank, and a few essay questions) before he wrote his name neatly on the top right-hand corner, with his year, house, and the date beneath.

The questions themselves varied. Quite a few of the multiple choice ones had various versions of a spell, one spelled correctly, and the others close enough to confuse if one didn't pay attention. A few magical creatures were mentioned, such as lycans (werewolves), Veela, acromantulae, and a few rarer beasts like the Cerberus and a basilisk.

Harry privately wondered if the man had heard about his adventures, since he had encountered every single one of these. After a moment's consideration, he decided that he didn't care. After all, it just gave him an advantage.

As he got to the essay questions, things got a bit more difficult. The first one asked his opinion on light and dark magic, something quite controversial in wizarding Britain. Harry played it as safe as he could while being honest: magic is only a tool, it's the user who is light or dark. It wasn't the magic but their intentions that mattered.

He belatedly realized that if he had written that while Umbridge was teaching he'd probably have been thrown in Azkaban, but somehow he didn't feel nervous about the new professor reading it.

The next essay question was about the three Unforgivable Curses, whether or not it was fair to send a person to Azkaban for life (what if they used it purely in self-defense?), what their uses were and what they were originally intended to be used for. Was the killing curse more humane than sentencing a person to life in Azkaban or to be kissed by a dementor?

Harry had an interesting time answering that one, considering all three curses had been used on him at one point or another. The only curse he couldn't find a 'good' use for was the Cruciatus Curse. That one hurt like a bitch.

That had been the last question on the parchment, but Harry was surprised to see that a few more questions appeared and the parchment lengthened itself. Curious, he shrugged, and continued answering questions as best he could, one or two more appearing every time he finished the previous ones.

"Time!" Professor Sakamoto called once an hour had passed. "Quills down." Harry set his down obediently, wondering how he had done. With a flick of the professor's wand, the exams flew towards him.

He pulled a scroll from his desk drawer, and explained that it had the answers to the more basic questions, the multiple choice and fill-in-the-blank ones. He charmed it so that it would compare their answers against the ones on the scroll and record them down, and he would grade the essay responses at a later time.

"Now!" he said, clapping his hands together. "For the practical part of the exam. There are two parts to this one, actually. First, you go through a list of spells I will give you and cast them at one of the five dummies (you'll go five at a time to make this faster) at the back of the room. To pass, you only need to be able to cast the spells, but you'll also receive information after your session on how much power you put behind the spell-maybe too much or too little, your accuracy, speed, and even a few tips on how to improve your casting technique. Any questions so far?" No one raised their hand, so he continued.

"Then let's begin! First up: Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Daphne Greengrass."

* * *

**Reviews are like chocolate. Please help to support my addiction.**


	4. Defense Exam: Casting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Baka to Test.  
**

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, sorry about that. I've been preoccupied with my other stories. I know this is a short chapter, but it's something. Hopefully I won't forget about the story again, but that doesn't mean I'll update very often.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The students started whispering eagerly as the five whose names were called walked up towards the dummies. Hermione Granger was (reluctantly) acknowledged as the most _book_-smart in the class, but Harry Potter was famous, and Draco Malfoy, while a bully, was a braggart who had probably been shown a few dark spells by his father. Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini were relative unknowns, but it would be interesting nonetheless.

Professor Sakamoto assigned each of them to one of the training dummies, having them stand a certain distance away from their targets before backing up and casting a shield charm around the class to stop any stray spells.

"First spell: Expelliarmus!" he said after a short moment.

Needless to say, Harry was the quickest to cast the spell. It was a favorite of his, after all. Though he should probably start using other spells more…

Oddly enough, Hermione and Malfoy were the last to cast the spell, with Daphne having cast a mere half-second after Harry, and Blaise immediately after her. Hermione looked infuriated and jealous at the other's reaction-time, whereas Malfoy sneered at Harry before glancing at his housemates and rolling his eyes.

Blaise Zabini smirked at his best friend teasingly. The blonde had already been aware that he and Daphne were better duelers than he was. They were, after all, junior dueling champions. They were surprised that Potter had managed to cast before them, but realized that his own experience was just as effective as them practicing for their competitions, if not more so.

"Reducto!" the professor called, ignoring his students' reactions.

This time Daphne managed to let loose the spell before the others, while Blaise and Harry cast it at the same time. This caused the three to look at each other, and Daphne raised an eyebrow, smirking at them in challenge. The two boys responded with smirks, and a temporary camaraderie was born with the potential to evolve into a full on friendship.

The professor called out more spells, each one more difficult than the next. The five participants were surprised when the target dummies started to move-backwards, forwards, side-to-side, up and down, even diagonally.

Hermione became more and more frustrated, unable to keep up with the now-moving dummy, but the others adapted to the new situation. At that point, Draco's aim and casting speed had gotten quicker, and he joined the mini-competition, regardless of whether or not Potter was doing it too.

By the time they had gone through the list, Hermione was seething. The other four had all managed to score better than she had. They must have been cheating! She would tell the professor when the class ended. He might be rude, but surely he could see reason.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	5. Test Results

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Baka to Test. Or is it Baka no Test? I've seen it both ways.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Two days later, right before class started, a majority of the students arrived early, eager to find out their scores from the theoretical tests and to continue the practical testing.

When the time came, Sakamoto opened the door, giving the students an approving nod before ushering them inside. As they wandered in, they glanced at their seats to see that their tests were there, upside down.

"I've scored your tests." The professor announced, waving his hand towards them as he went to his desk. "Look them over for a few moments, and if you have any comments or questions, wait a few minutes until I call for them."

A few moments passed in silence as the students followed their professor's instructions, until a sharp gasp came from the back of the room.

"Professor!" Hermione cried out, staring at the Japanese man from across the room. "Why-"

"Miss Granger, another point for speaking out of turn." Sakamoto said, frowning at her. "I do believe I said to wait with your questions and concerns until I ask for them. Stay silent until I do so."

He really wasn't fond of the girl. She was arrogant, rude, self-righteous, and downright irritating. After the first class she had had the gall to come up to them and accuse four of her fellow classmates of cheating. He hadn't believed her for a second, and when he asked for proof, or even evidence that her suspicion was reasonable, she had huffed, crossing her arms, nose in the air, and saying that she was the best in the school, and they couldn't have possibly beat her at something.

He had glared darkly at her, tearing apart her argument ruthlessly, before assigning her a detention and telling her that her attitude would most certainly not be acceptable in the real world, and that she needed to grow up before she was torn apart.

Hermione glared down at her desk, as a few of her classmates hid their amusement. The bookworm may be the favorite student of some of the other teachers, but apparently not this one, and she wasn't doing anything to change that.

"Alright." The professor called out a few moments later, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk as he looked over his students. "Questions?"

He glanced over the sea of hands, before gesturing to Susan Bones.

"What was the average score?" she asked curiously, glancing down at her own sheet. "Just to get an idea on where we stand amongst our classmates."

"Good question." Professor Sakamoto said with a nod, standing up and pulling up a blackboard. He drew an odd sort of diagram-two boxes, side by side, with a line going out on each side. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Lavender Brown raised her hand, and answered when he called on her. "I believe that's a box plot."

"Indeed. Would you like to explain how it works, since mathematics isn't part of the curriculum?" he asked, and Lavender nodded nervously, stepping up to the board so that she could do so easier.

"Well, on each end of the box plot-the far sides of those two lines-is the lowest and highest score. The line in the middle where the two boxes meet is the class average, and the outsides of the boxes are called the lower and upper quartiles, kind of the mid-point between the class average and the highest or lowest score, respectively."

"Excellent explanation, Miss Brown." Sakamoto said with an approving nod, waving her back to her seat. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor. Now, given that, a majority of you are between the lower and upper quartiles, with a few of you scoring higher or lower. I wrote down the scores associated with each part of the graph, so you can compare…" He trailed off as Hermione wove her arm through the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked with a sigh.

"Sir, I think you may have marked my test wrong." She said with a frown.

"No, I didn't. You got the score you deserved." The professor denied.

"But-"

"No 'buts', Miss Granger." Sakamoto said with a stern frown. "Your scores for the multiple choice and fill-in-the-blank questions were correct, but your responses to the short answer and essay questions left much to be desired. I most certainly do not give fill points to those who merely spew out what they've read in a textbook. You repeated verbatim-which is plagiarism and would get you in a lot of trouble in the muggle world-and you expressed very little of your own opinion."

Hermione clenched her fists under her desk, fuming. Just who did this professor think he was?

"Fine." She bit out. "But you wrote my score as out of a hundred points, so why are there others with scores as high as three hundred?"

"Ah, you didn't notice?" the professor didn't look surprised. "Mr. Zabini, would you care to explain?"

"As the student completed what is initially shown on the test, more questions showed up." The Italian boy answered politely.

"Exactly." The professor agreed. "You probably didn't notice, Miss Granger, because you didn't prepare for the possibility. Instead, you managed your time exactly, and by the time you were finished, the time was up, and so you didn't have the opportunity to see the rest of the questions."

Harry grinned, pleased. He could tell from the 'box plot' that he had the highest score in the class for the written part, and was rather pleased, especially since he had managed to beat Hermione. Of course, given her reaction, he certainly wasn't the only one who had outscored her.

Hermione stiffened as the professor turned away from her pointedly, and the sea of hands rose once more. "Mr. Potter?"

"When do we get to see our results from the first part of the practical test?" Harry asked curiously, glancing at Zabini and Greengrass, who looked back at him with a grin and slight smirk respectively. The three of them were curious; they were more or less evenly matched for speed, but as for accuracy and power, they hadn't been able to tell.

"Oh, right." He muttered, waving his wand, and the results flew to those who had already taken that part of the exam. "I forgot about that yesterday. For the rest of you, I'll hand you your information after your session ends."

* * *

At the end of the period, Harry walked out of the classroom, happily talking to Zabini and Greengrass as they compared scores. It seemed that Daphne was fastest (except with the disarming spell, since that was Harry's specialty, Zabini had the best accuracy, and Harry had the most power.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
